War of Fiction Chapter 70
Chapter 70------------------ ' ' In Springfield Quimby and others watched as kang’s ship flew out of the town and high in the sky towards Sleeping Beauty’s castle the night slowly approaching “Quimby this will work don’t worry” Bruce said confronting him. Don, Bonnie and Hitgirl stood with their guns giving them to town members “I advise we have a group travel towards Sleeping Beauty’s castle on the other side to where we have been scouting we will use those Radios sandor and the rest picked up and try to find some ways we can attack the castle different routes “ Don said to the Mayor and Bruce “Okay Don, I’m putting you in charge of the assault you’re a war hero so you know this kind of stuff like the back of your hand” Quimby said patting the man on the shoulder “Okay people listen up Harley and Chucky will lead a team to go look for an alternative way of breaking into the castle, Hibbert you’ll also be going with the team they’ll need a doc in case anything goes wrong” Don said “Who’s going with us” Harley asked grabbing an assault rifle “Up to the town raise your hands if you want to join these guys on their mission it’s a tad dangerous and you will be the first to likely attack the castle but doesn’t mean you're going to die my group will be right behind we about 8 other people for this group” Don said as Skinner’s hand raised first, followed by Troy, then Corporal Punishment. Then Lindsey, Willie, Agnes, Herb and finally Bernice. Bernice looked at her husband him looking at her funny “Right okay people gather your guns say your goodbyes we leave in 15 minuets” Harley said smiling “Bernice what are you doing” Hibbert asked his wife “Fighting, look I’m useless sticking back and after what happened to my brother, Look I just want to help like you” Bernice said Skinner turned to his mother “Mother, why” He said “Because honestly I’m sick of it the stuff with Burns and now this it won’t go away so I’ll try my best to shrink it before I get killed” Agnes said walking off grabbing a gun. ' ' Meanwhile, Woody, Walt, Dipper, Philip, Jafar Stinky Pete, Alien 1 and 2, Anton, Remy and Zurg began to walk to a car lot which had a rusty pickup truck parked in front of the entrance to it his eyes and mouth suddenly began visable on the front of the car and he seemed to be alive his name Mater. Two others cars with faces seemed to drive up behind him one being Sally Carrera and Lighting McQueen. “Guys we need to travel to the docks and Maccus is already there so we don’t want to keep him waiting forever” Woody spoke opening the doors to Mater getting in Walt and the two aliens cramming in as well. Phillip and Dipper hopping in the back next to the tow. Jafar and Stinky pete getting into Sally’s car and Anton, Remy and Zurg getting into McQueen. They drove down the road out of the Pixar settlement. After half an hour after passing broken roads and a post van burned to a crisp they arrived at the docks the Red October sitting in the docks and Maccus waiting on the pier kicking off a rotting body with a hole where his heart should of been he kicked him over into the water splashing as the cars stopped and the people got out walking towards Maccus “Maccus these are you're new people” Woody spoke presenting the rest of the small group “Hang on there not Pixar he said pointing at Walt and his group “Correct there not but they now are I recruited them as, well there isn’t too many Pixar these days waiting for some to be created in the real world so we can recruit but for now let’s stick with these folks also take Mater with you if you can fit him on lately he’s become pretty fucking useless to me and we'll see it as a gift to Ariel, how is she” Woody asked “She’s fine, hot as ever” He laughed “Maccus you dirty man she’s a princess you can’t be saying things like that” Woody asked “Hang on he looks like erm thingy” Maccus said pointing to Walt “I told you I was having a special guest Ariel should know to I did tell her this is Walt Disney our creator but he is kind of being hunted by Mickey so please don’t go telling everyone we as in me and Ariel would like to keep him Alive and well...anyway take your new people and good luck” Woody said waving and began walking off the pier Mater rolled across the dock and docked onto the submarine driving into the cargo bay followed by Dipper, Philip, Jafar Stinky Pete, Alien 1 and 2, Anton, Remy and Zurg. Just as Walt was about to board Woody grabbed his arm pulling him back “They don’t know who you are by the way Maccus and Ariel do but the rest don’t go braggin like you did in my Bar also if you do try to screw me over in anyway my men will kill you and your people so do as I say, join her council and try to take over by any means even if that means killing the bitch” Woody said letting go and continuing to wave. ' ' Harley, Doctor HIbbert , Chucky, Skinner, Corporal Punishment, Troy, Lindsey, Willie, Agnes, Herb and Bernice were walking out of Springfield until they got to some Train tracks. Chucky and Harley leading the group “We’re doing this aren't we, we’re actually going to war with Disney” Harley said “Yeah the Mayor wants us to threaten them but we can’t Bruce told me if someone spots us we kill em no questions asked” Chucky roared “Like what happened with those people in the cooling towers” Harley questioned “Harley those people it’s sad but we could of died it was the best thing to do and now with these people I’d do it again I would let all these people die for us” Chucky spoke smiling at the woman “Yeah well I wouldn’t” She replied frowning “What’s the matter” Chucky asked “We should be helping to keep as many people alive as we can. These people they are now are people we are all Springfielders” Harley spoke smiling looking back at the people following them “Yeah maybe” Chucky said as they walked around the corner showing a blue train parked at a train station “Well look at that” Herb said walking forward towards the tracks and went to the front of the train and noticed him shocked and confused on his face “What is it” Harley asked as he looked at her his face pale still as he smiled slightly. In Springfield, Kang’s ship began to descend back to Springfield, as the night sky filled the vision of the ship landing next to the Mayor, Batman and Don who were standing in the centre of town the ship opened as Kang and Kodos got out “We scouted the castle at the moment there are just over 40 residents at the castle and we also saw 11 prisoners so you have more than enough to attack or at least it should be a fair enough fight” Kang informed Don nodded his head “This is good we should be able to defeat them they are extremely low on numbers” Don spoke nodding his head “Alright I’ll go radio the others tell them about this we should be able to attack pretty soon” Don informed going off grabbing a radio. Kang and Kodos walked up to the Mayor and Bruce “Look Quimby we also got a video from the castle with Uter” Kodos informed as she clicked a button showing a screenshot of the boy dead in his own blood “Mickey killed him like the other person” Kodos spoke “Well we knew that would happen even if we did invade straight away” Bruce said. “Yeah well I didn’t know we could attack them this easily I just want my wife back now” Quimby spoke “We made a map to show the different points of the castle” Kang spoke handing a map to Quimby “Thanks look guys are you fighting with us or our you leaving us like you did when Homer left” Quimby asked “We’ll help take out Disney and we’ll see after” Kang spoke “But now we need to do another Sweep we’ll see if we can exactly pinpoint where everyone is” They said as Quimby and bruce left the ship as it flew off into the air and towards the castle the two watched as it flew closer to the castle when they noticed another object with flames behind it heading it’s way, it being a missile it smashed into the side of the ship sending it into a burst of flames killing the two aliens at the same time.